1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to ladle metallurgy, and more specifically to an injection valve for use with a ladle, and the method of ladle metallurgy.
2. Summary of the Prior Art:
The prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,148; 4,298,192; 4,423,858; 4,575,398; and 4,582,232. Various devices have been developed for injection into ladles, tundishes, or other holding vessels. Several are complex in nature, and most, because of a single injection capability, must be lanced or otherwise replaced after each injection.